Dominique Cross
Dominique Cross is a character from ''The Bouncer '' Before Sion Barzahd rescued her, she was just a girl lost in the city, with nowhere to go. A cheerful, simple, and innocent girl, Dominique has become a sort of a mascot for the bar Fate. Sion and his friends get into a lot of trouble because of her. Dominique is the younger sister of Dauragon C. Mikado, the young CEO of the Mikado Group. She was a sickly child, and her brother once carried her through the city streets to find a hospital that would treat her illness. Though he was not successful, he was able to rebuild her body with the money and resources he acquired after being taken in by Master Mikado and becoming his successor. Dominique's robotic body gives her exceptional strength and agility; this was demonstrated when she fought against the PD-4s. The Boncer tetralogy During Sion's first anniversary as a bouncer, she was later captured by Mugetsu and Mikado's special forces. And the bouncers began their salvage mission while Ayame started hers as she possessed the elusive Dragon Ball. She was later seen comatose on a stone bench at the top floor of the Mikado building, but in a different attire. Sion, the other bouncers, and Ayame found her when Dauragon murdered Wong Leung, and he revealed that she's his sister in which Sion didn't approve of. Then, after Sion and Ayame infiltrated deeper into the building, she was found at the executive floor, and after the second fight against Mugetsu, she reunited with her friends, and met Ayame, Goten and Kid Trunks. Sion and Ayame guided her down the rocket tower, while the Saiyans assisted the bouncers drawing away the guards. While they finally escaped, Ayame revealed the secret of the Dragon Balls and promised Sion to wish back Wong, then she lost the 4-star Ball as she was comatose by PD-4. After the fight, and while the guys were surrounded by more PD-4s, she was sporadically activated via satellite, went haywire, and collapsed, then taken by Mugetsu. It was revealed by both Volt Krueger and Trunks that she's an android replacing Dauragon's dead sis, while Goten revealed that Kou Leifoh said to him that she's a "target" for LUKIS, assigning Kou to eliminate her if necessary; ironically, he knew Dominique would activate eventually. The team boarded the Galeos, then the main trio met up with her at the control room and dealt with Dauragon a few times. They began losing their stamina, and the Z-Fighters intervened, and the Saiyans were successful while Ayame revived the guys via Senzu beans. She woke up, saying that she had nightmares killing lots of people as well as the Galeos separating which allowed everyone to escape. Dominique was later being operated by the Capsule Corp. and Dr. Brief and Bulma were successful tweaking her and removing any malicious hardware Mikado installed; Dominique actually admires the corp as an opposite of the corrupt Mikado Group. She later said goodbye to the Z-Fighters and thanks them for everything while she gave Ayame her cap with stitched designs as memos. During Sion's 20th biirthday she met Krillin and Android 18, who was willing to be Dominique's personal coach on fending herself and knowing she's not the only android. She also has wtnessed Sion's transformation as the Sapporo awakened his inner darkness. Fortunately, he startled as he accidentally hit her directly during a melee, then she was captured by Jet-Black Sion to Mikado. Ayame alerted the Z-Fighters from the fission and captor, and she was comatose by him. At the executive floor, she finally reunited with Sion after he and Gohan defeated his doppelganger, and he promised to never harm her again. She then moved away from Edge and lives with Sion and Wong at his childhood home. She and Sion both embraced for a more brighter future ahead. A few years after that, she was fascinated that Ayame was willing to become Fate's new bouncer, encouraged by her. Ayame decided to think about it, and a day later, Dominique got involved in a fight against members of the Yakuza. While Sion and Volt chased after them, while also reunited with Kou for a brief period of time, she stayed with Echidna and Wong Leung. Sion, Volt, and Kou (fresh off from a LUKIS mission) hadn't returned. And after receiving a lot of intel from Wong, she figured the fate of the missing bouncers would forever be lost. Her nightmare came true when Ayame broke the news and 18 told her that her brother has somehow been resurrected and ran the Neo-Yakuza, while also influencing Sion and the others. She was indeed horrified, then she decided to evacuate Fate with Wong, Krillin, and 18 under a guise towards Kami's Lookout. She was almost cornered by the Yakuza, until 18 and Krillin stepped up to the plate. Sion and more Yakuza were about to spot them, until Krillin's Solar Flare helped them escape to the Karin Forest, Korin's Tower, and the Lookout itself. She felt safer there, since it was used as a refuge for their heroes in the past, as well as being watched over by Earth's finest guardian. She was also amazed of the balmy climate as well as the flower fields Mr. Popo was tending. However, her happiness was short-lived as Dende said that Dauragon was indeed resurrected by the Dragon Balls. Dende hopes that the Z-Fighters won't be too late, and that Sion's, Volt's and Kou's control would be broken soon. Krillin later informed her and Wong that Chiaotzu arrived on the scene, the psychic martial artist from the Crane academy that was able to find each of the radio transmitters and disable them. Though, the real battle was about to commence to determine the world's fate. By the time Sion, Volt, and Kou received the Sacred Water from Korin and Dende, she couldn't stop worrying about their condition. Wong, 18, and Krillin did their best to comfort her anxieties, and she stayed with Sion until he finally woke up around sunrise. After Dauragon's defeat at the hands of Gotenks and Gohan, Dende showed Sion the grounds, She became worried when he deiced to train at the Lookout while also still maintain his bouncer career, thanks to a new Nimbus Korin found from his massive stock. She then heard of Ayame's tragedy when her family was killed by Yakuza. She then let her friends become a new surrogate family to her. Years later, she and Sion were betrothed, though it's still unsure as to whether or not she's able to reproduce. Until then, she still remains as a promising mascot to Fate to this day. Allies and enemies Allies: Sion Barzahd, Volt Krueger, Wong Leung, Kou Leifoh, Ayame, Goten, Trunks, Gohan, Krillin, Android 18, Echidna, Bulma, Dr. Brief, Chiaotzu, Majin Buu, Korin, Dende, Mr. Popo, Videl, Leann Caldwell Enemies: Mugetsu, PD-4, Echidna (formerly), Dauragon C, Mikado, Jet-Black Sion, the Yakuza Trivia * She resembles Selphie Tilmitt's style with her green eyes and looped hair. * She has been repaired at the Capsule Corp by Bulma and Dr. Brief, and she could compare the corporation as a polar opposite to Mikado. * She's currently being trained by her close friend and coach, Android 18. * She may be willing to deactivate herself if necessary if Sion should pass on instead of being wished back by the Dragon Balls; 18 would do the same for Krillin and Marron. * Because of all the bionoid technology she had, it may be likely she could have normal, reproductive functions like a human's, and she may be classified more as a cyborg like 18. * Her main characteristic in the manual is love. * As an android created by Dauragon's image of his young sis before she died, she'll always remain at the age of 15. * If the player decided to play exclusively as Sion throughout the game, she reveals her dream and helps the bouncers escape the Galeos. This can also be done if the player chooses Volt/Kou to fight Kaldea at the shuttle, as she'll never save them in time. Sionxdominique.jpg|DominiquexSion dominique3.jpg|Dominique drawing dominiqueface.jpg|Dominique face dominiquewithdog.jpg|Dominique with dog dominiquecross.jpg|Dominique Cross Dominique and Sion.jpg|Dominique and Sion dominique.gif|She's an android! Bouncerladies.jpg|Bouncer ladies allstars.png|Dominique in All-Stars Battle Royale Evacuate.jpg dominiquecrossalias.jpg Category:Characters favorite by Luigi777 Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Deceased Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Weak but Skilled Characters Category:Machines Category:Robots Category:Artificial Human Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Immortals Category:Blondes Category:Orphans Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Supporting Characters Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Pacifists Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Characters favorited by TheIkranRider Category:Nicest Characters Category:Partial Human Category:Agile Characters Category:Characters who lost their family Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Students Category:Cyan Eyed Characters Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Characters in The Bouncer Tetralogy Category:Characters involved in Ikran's Showitious Category:Characters who don't Age